Blossom Mirage
by ChibiMono
Summary: Sakura thought she was a normal girl, until at age 16 everything changed... she fell in love and a very big secret was soon revealed to her. A secret of her life. A secret that can ruin her life forever.
1. Dream

**Blossom Mirage**

By- Chibi-Mono

**Chapter 1**

"Your Highness!" a man gasped as he saw a woman stumble towards him.

"Please save my daughter before anything happens to her," the woman said with a shaking voice. In her arms, she clutched a child wrapped in a blanket

"Yes, of course! But what about--"

"Don't worry about me. Quickly, take her and get away from here!" she pleaded.

The man hesitated for a moment and nodded, fleeing from the area. As he looked at the baby, he knew she was special; the chosen one, no doubt. The man ran away from the castle with the child. If there was a place that would keep her safe, it would be Earth.

**Earth - 7 Years Later**

"Sakura, dear," a man called. .

"Yes daddy? Can I help you?" a 7 year old Sakura asked asked.

"Well, I was wondering, when you grow up, what would you want to do?" her father, Fuji, asked.

"I want to find my mother... I want dad to be with the one he loves," said Sakura cheerfully, a smile crossed her face as she walk over to her father and gave him a big hug.

"Thank you, Sakura," he said softly, returning the gesture. Sadness appeared on his face.

"Don't be sad daddy, I'll be with you until then."

Fuji sighed and hugged her again. "Thank you, Sakura," he said again.

He knew Sakura wanted to know her mother but it was impossible. Even if he doesn't tell her now, sooner or later she will find out the meaning of this, she was the chosen heir to take over the Kinomoto throne. But after a bad conflict with an enemy, the queen give all her magical powers to Sakura and wished Sakura to be safe from the enemy country.

**8 Years Later** (boy time seem to pass so soon )

"_Where am I...?" Sakura said, her voice echoed into the dark void. She blinked once more and she looked around as nature suddenly surrounded her. The moonlight lit up the area slightly. Cherry blossoms scattered in the air around her. She turned her head towards a lake, the moonlight reflecting off the water's surface. Beyond it, she spotted a woman. _

"_Who are you?" Sakura asked. The woman turned her head towards Sakura and smiled serenely. _

"Sakura...," a voice suddenly called. "Sakura!" the voice yelled. Sakura snapped her head up in irritation.

"WHAT?" Sakura finally yelled out angrily.

"Miss Kinomoto, is my class so boring for you to be paying ANY attention?" the English teacher, Mr. Sasage asked with a frown.

"Sorry sensei I didn't mean to," she muttered, resisting the urge to roll her eyes.

The teacher stared at her for another moment before clearing his throat and continuing in the lesson.

At lunch, two of her best friends Mei Lin and Tomoyo ran over to her as fast as they can, calling her name.

"What is it?" Sakura asked, knowing her friend has some news for her, seeing how they rushed up to her.

"Well, we were going to tell you that Mei Lin's cousin is coming tomorrow from Hong Kong," Tomoyo said with a smile as she held out her video camera and start taping her two friends

"Put away that camera! I don't want you recording me in such a mood," Mei Lin snapped angrily.

"What's her problem?" Sakura asked pointing at her. It was probably a pointless question since she already knew when Mei Lin in a bad mood, it has to do with her boyfriend Mark.

"Her boyfriend just ditched her for some ice cream with some of his friends," Tomoyo said, in a matter-of-factly tone.

"YEA, THAT DUMB BOYFRIEND OF MINE, DITCHING ME BECAUSE FOR SOME ICE CREAM! WHAT ABOUT ME?" Mei Lin yelled out loudly, causing other students around them to stare at her. "WHAT'RE YOU LOOKING AT? EAT YOUR DAMN LUNCH!" Mei Lin shouted angrily. The people went back to what they were doing and ignored the angry Mei Lin. She calmed down after complaining Mark for the whole 5 minutes.

"Anyway, I wanted to talk to you guys about something," Sakura said with a heavy sigh.

"What is it?" Tomoyo asked as she ate her bento.

"I've been having these weird dreams lately... about a woman standing near the lake under a full moon..." Sakura said with a slight frown.

Tomoyo and Mei Lin dropped their chopsticks and look up at Sakura. "Maybe your dream is trying to tell you something," they both said with a grin,

Sakura look at them incredulously. "Uhh... Okay... but... why were you guys smiling?" Sakura asked with lsight confusion.

Before Tomoyo and Mei Lin answered, the bell rang. "We'll see you later Sakura," Mei Lin and Tomoyo said as they pack their stuff and ran off together, leaving Sakura staring aafter them before walking to her next class.

"Do you think she's curious about what we meant?" Tomoyo asked, looking at Mei Lin.

"Who knows? But soon, very soon," Mei Lin said with a smirk.

"HoHoHOHo," Tomoyo laugh. "You are too evil, Mei Lin."

"Hell I am, aren't I," Mei Lin said evilly as they walk off to their next classes.

Home

"I'm home," Sakura called into the house, as she entered through the front door. No answer was heard. "That's weird... dad is usually home before me from work but today he isn't today. I guess he has some serious work to do...," Sakura thought.

Sakura went up to her room, placing her bag next to her desk. She did some homework and then heard the door bell ring. Sakura hurried down the stairs, thinking it's her dad. Once she swung the door open, she hugged the person, thinking it's her dad.

"Well, aren't you the welcoming type," said a mocking voice.

Sakura paused momentarily, letting go of whoever it was, looking up and saw…..

To Be Continue….

So what you think so far? ; I mean who knows who is that dude o find out next chapter when the sweet girl meet a meanie! Yes a meanie! Thanks a bunch to Angie for spell checking my idiotic grammar!


	2. The Legend

Blossom Mirage

Chibi-Mono

Chapter 2- The Legend

As she looked up at the unfamiliar face, Sakura stared for a moment at the brown haired stranger she had mistaken for her father until the feeling of reality hit her.

"HOEEEEEEEE! WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING AT MY HOUSE!" she shrieked, practically jumping away as if burned by him. The young man looked at Sakura for a moment which felt like time had frozen. Just as he was about to open his mouth to speak, Mei Lin popped out from behind.

"Sakura, I would lovee for you to meet my dear cousin, Syaoran!" Mei Lin said with a cheerful smile, but inside she was trying to get them closer knowing the power her family will get.

"Ah... Well please come in," Sakura said with a lopsided smile, even though she wished Mei Lin and 'the new dude' would leave right already and she sighed knowing how long Mei Lin would probably stay.

"Well, uhm, I'm going to get some tea and cake," Sakura said before running to her kitchen.

She went to her kitchen and giggled; she was going to be evil after all she's EVIL from the start. She put wasabe in the cake while putting 2 cup of salt in the tea. She went out hoping the tea and cake can fool them.

"I'm back" she answers smiling. Syaoran look at Sakura, he didn't notice outside but now he take a close look at her, he can see she has beautiful emerald eyes but there was something about those eyes that make him shiver. Mei Lin glance over at her cousin and smirk "this is going to be fun" she thought.

Sakura handed Mei Lin her cake and tea, "there you go" Sakura said with a calm voice so Mei Lin won't find out what she is up to.

"Sorry Sakura, but I don't seem to come for tea today, instead I'm going to ask you a favor, would you look after Syaoran for me" Mei Lin said smirking

"You're KIDDING ME" Sakura yelled out almost spilling her normal tea.

"No kidding Sakura" Mei Lin said smirking, "plus it only 3 hours, why don't you show him around since he's new." Mei Lin got up from her chair and smile "okies the job is yours Sakura" she wave good bye and hurry out of the door.

Sakura and Syaoran was silent in the room, feeling very uncomfortable Sakura got up and serve Syaoran the cake and tea. Syaoran look at the food he was serve and smirked. He glare over Sakura who smiling sweetly. _Hmm this could be fun_, Syaoran thought. Syaoran take a large bite in the cake and then sip the tea.

"THIS IS GOOD SAKURA! WHAT DID YOU PUT IN IT?" Syaoran said loudly for her to hear.

Sakura glared at him while wondering why the wasabe and the salt didn't take effect.

Sakura smiled deviously and answered. "Just an unusual ingredient, Mr.Li."

Syaoran smirk and walk closer to her. "So 'cherry blossom' isn't as cute as she looks," he said. Sakura blushed at the comment but answer "what are you talking about, don't tell me you don't know the ingredient of cake"

"Well 'cherry blossom'…," Syaoran said as he move closer to her then he whisper to her ear "you aren't too smart to put wasabe in cakes and salt in tea" Sakura blushed and glare at him, when she was about to say something she look closely at Syaoran and saw his handsome face, after a minute or so of silent, Syaoran in a cool tone said "well, Sakura let see your power." Sakura who was obliviously doesn't know what he talking about asked "what do you mean?"

Knowing Sakura was clueless Syaoran suddenly said a cold tone, "This is a legend of a galaxy outside of earth call Tsuki. About 500 years ago, a queen had given birth to a girl. And this girl was given a special name, 'Tsuki Sakura'. However, she was given a gift to be the chosen one to rule the whole galaxy. Even earth. But there was enemy from other galaxy that wanted the new born girl. They want to kill her in order to receive powerful magic. But, the queen risked her life to save her new born child for the sake of the throne and also for the sake of her well-being. The girl was then sent to the world which we all call Earth. And the girl happens to be…," before he could continue, Fuji entered the room looking flustered.

"Sorry I'm late, Sakura," he said, loosening his necktie. Sakura looked away from Syaoran and ran over to her dad, giving him a big hug.

"Welcome home! We have a visitor," she informed him.

Fuji then sensed a powerful magic coming from the kitchen. "Oh... no... it couldn't be the Li-Clan, could it...?" he whispered to himself. He hurried off to the kitchen, where he saw Syaoran, who was smirking at him as they made contact. "Long time, Anoe," Syaoran said in a cool tone.

"Yes... not long enough apparently... ah, why are you here?" Fuji asked, aware of what he was probably here for.

"Well, I'm here to take away the girl from the highness of Tsuki galaxy, of course," Syaoran said smirking.

"I will never allow you to take the princess," Fuji said

Sakura enter the room at that moment and noticed her dad glaring at Syaoran. Sakura didnt like the look in their eyes. Just as she was about to say something, the door bell rang.

"Oh! I'll go get it!" Sakura said and then went to the door.

Sakura sighed in relief, glad that she had an excuse to leave the room. As she opened the door, a camera was suddenly in her face with Tomoyo holding it along with Mei Lin.

"Hey!" Mei Lin said smiling.

"We're here to pick up Syaoran," Tomoyo said pulling down her video camera.

"Syaoran!" Sakura called out.

In the kitchen, Syaoran smirk knowing his cousin had arrived. "For your information, she will be MINE," he said maliciously, giving Fuji an evil glare on his way out of the kitchen. On the way towards the door, Syaoran winked at Sakura before walking out of her house, "See ya, babe," he whispered to her.

Sakura fumed as Mei Lin and Tomoyo giggled. "See ya, sakura" Tomoyo and Mei Lin said in unison before leaving. As they went off, Sakura closed her door; and sighed before walking to the kitchen where her father was.

-Outside of Sakura's house-

"King Li, it seems like the princess is still clueless about her position but soon she will know the secret," said a girl with 2 buns, wearing a red wizard robe.

"Indeed my dear cousin Mei Lin, but as you know we have to get a little bit closer to her," Li said in a royal voice. "Don't you agree, Tomoyo?"

A giggle was heard from the darkness. Tomoyo then appeared, wearing a light purple sage robe and has her hair tied up in 2 braids. "Yes Li, indeed it's a good plan."

-End of Chapter 2-

Well, what ya think p don't worry I'll write the next chapter when I'm not lazy! Hee Hee D


End file.
